Many semiconductor products contain important data which should be kept secret, for instance codes for encryption or identification. Examples are chips in banking cards, for ticketing or pay TV applications. Chips which are used in such fields have to be security certified to guarantee a certain security standard. Sufficient counter measures against all kinds of attacks which aim at retrieval of codes or uncontrolled change of functionality should be implemented.